


A Whole New World

by xthatcrazyblondex



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthatcrazyblondex/pseuds/xthatcrazyblondex
Summary: A world where Elena Gilbert isn’t the center of the universe *Gasp*. An Idea I have Idk lol
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story Idea and don't know if I should write it lol

I want a story where Caroline and Bonnie are the important characters and get happy endings… because 7 seasons of Stefan and Damon throwing people under the bus to save Elena gets boring after a while and the fact that everybody was moving on in season 8 with their lives and bonnie and Caroline were kinda happy just to have it ripped away for Elena to come back and get her happy ending irks my nerves.. I wanted to get back into writing and I have been rewatching the vampire diaries because of Quarantine so I have a few story ideas this would be a multi-chapter. 

the story would be regular vampire diaries but instead of the brothers fighting over Elena they fall in with Bonnie and Caroline or my original idea was Stefan/Caroline Bonnie/Enzo Damon/Alaric or Damon/Rebekah (Because I love her) I am halfway through my rewatch & I am just annoyed with Elena's Poor me mentality so she doesn't get Damon or Stefan she'll be lucky if I even give her a happy ending with MATT lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just looking for feedback on what sounds right if you are a big-time Elena fan I'm sorry (I do love Katherine though)


End file.
